A busca pelo Girassol
by Mina Phantonhive
Summary: Os planetas estavam alinhados e Degel conseguiu sobreviver à sua própria técnica, contudo onde estava a mulher que ele congelara? Onde ela foi parar? Aproveitando a nova vida que lhe foi ofertada, Degel, juntamente com Kardia parte em busca da mulher que dominara seus pensamentos para aproveitar a vida como um homem comum e não como um cavaleiro.
1. Chapter 1

O gelo começava a esfarelar, abandonando sua forma de caixão e subitamente, revela um corpo inerte, porém vivo. O cavaleiro de Aquário despertava de sua morte ainda relembrando suas últimas ações. Apenas um pensamento: _Seraphina. _Ele podia sentir o gosto dela nos lábios, mesmo que não os tenha beijado e agora ele desejava mais do que tudo vê-la.

Julgando que estava nos Elísios ou em qualquer um dos mundos reservados para aqueles que cumpriram sua missão com perfeição, começou a perambular pelo local que parecia e muito com a caverna onde encerrara seus dias como cavaleiro e também chamava-lhe a atenção o fato que ainda podia sentir o cosmo de seu amigo Kardia pelas proximidades.

Não se deixando levar por detalhes tão pequenos que pudessem lhe desviar de sua busca mais importante, continuou sua jornada ainda com a mente conectada à jovem de cabelos prateados que foi sua última visão antes de morrer. Eles teriam que acordar juntos, morreram juntos, claramente estariam juntos ao menos para as formalidades da pós-vida. Ele os conduziu para o descanso eterno e ao menos o passeio com o barqueiro fariam juntos. Era o que lhe diziam, era o que estava escrito em seus livros e nas estrelas e o que reverberasse de sua união efêmera com Seraphina, ele saberia lidar. O resto ele decidiria quando chegasse o momento, contudo, o momento teria que chegar para que pudesse traçar um plano.

E foi exatamente neste momento em que ele percebeu que não estava morto. Seu corpo carregava dores do congelamento e podia sentir tudo ao redor, ainda sentia seu amigo Kardia e olhou para a sua armadura como se ela pudesse responder às dúvidas que assolavam o seu coração. Ela pesava em seu corpo, em uma forma de trazê-lo à consciência vivente. Não, não havia peso no mundo dos mortos, os sentimentos eram interiores. O tato, o gosto, os cheiros eram apenas sensações que ainda ficavam na memória, espécie de resíduos dos últimos momentos, mas aquelas propriedades sensoriais tão fortes somente pertenciam aos seres viventes.

Degel sobrevivera ao esquife de gelo, a única técnica a qual ele não tinha uma saída, mas e Seraphina? Ela não era um cavaleiro, não tinha sua resistência física. Ela estaria viva? O corpo dela criara resistência pela exposição à alma de Poseidon? Ela estaria por ali, dormindo apenas esperando para que ele a acordasse?

Contudo, o fato de ainda estar vivo ainda denotava que nenhuma outra mulher merecia a devoção de um cavaleiro além de Athena, embora o que sentisse pela deusa nem se comparava com os sentimentos pela irmã do amigo, era um pecado que se assemelhava com o original que os cristãos tanto falavam. Os homens nasciam com uma mancha e Degel adquirira mais uma: seu amor por Seraphina. Era estranho admitir aquilo mesmo em pensamento, que um dos cavaleiros que mais observava as regras, tinha transgredido apenas a mais sagrada de todas.

Não conseguiria esquecer e agora tudo o que mais queria era encontrá-la. A mulher habitava seus pensamentos desde muito antes dele colocar os pés na Grécia como o tão ovacionado Cavaleiro de Aquário. Costumava pensar nela em estações do ano, as que conhecia dos livros, pois as sensoriais apenas se dividiam entre inverno e inverno menos rigoroso.

Conforme as estações passavam, Seraphina era vista de uma forma diferente por Degel: no outono, que era onde o inverno dava uma trégua, ela era vista como a irmã ocupada de Unity, que mal tinha tempo para dar um oi ou contar uma história, distante, solicitada. Inverno era onde Degel sentia um desagrado por Seraphina, a ingrata que não dava valor aos sentimentos pueris e não queria abandonar BlueGard pela Grécia e ainda conseguia ver algo positivo naquelas geleiras sem vida. Mentirosa, que o enganava dizendo que tudo ficaria bem e que o sol chegaria no outro dia. Mentia, pois o sol era ela mesma. Apenas não percebia isso e aquela suposta modéstia despertava uma espécie de ira no garoto. A primavera era a estação favorita de Degel, era quando Seraphina estava em todo seu esplendor e onde o sentimento do guri explodia de orgulho. Aquela mulher era o sol, era as flores, era a síntese de tudo o que era bom e puro no planeta, não era Athena. Athena era uma obrigação que ele nunca parou para pensar o motivo que o levou até ela, já Seraphina era todos os motivos em um só. E no verão, Degel se via como um homem impuro, já que os pensamentos que dirigia à irmã de seu amigo não poderiam ser vistos apenas como de um amigo para outra amiga, seu corpo fervia e ele nunca poderia vê-la que já ruborizava e pensava no sonho menos apropriado que tivera na noite anterior.

Apenas tinha uma certeza: a amava.

E se tivera outra oportunidade de viver, aproveitaria para confessar-lhe o sentimento. Faria como se tivesse que proteger Athena e agora, o homem se deparou com a missão mais importante de sua vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Todos esses pensamentos confusos se misturaram e apenas um fato que fazia sentido no meio dessa corrente de confusão: Kardia ainda estava vivo e ainda precisava de ajuda. Seguiu o emanar fraco do cosmo e o encontrou desacordado. Preocupou-se por causa do coração e foi correndo ao seu encontro.

"Kardia, Kardia, acorde, vamos! Acorde!"

"Traça de livros, nem no inferno você me deixa em paz?"

"Não está no inferno, estamos vivos."

"O QUÊ?"

"Não vou repetir. Sinta por si mesmo. Levante-se."

"Meu coração está ardendo, como nunca antes."

"Vou lhe esfriar."

"Não, eu aguento. Me deixa sentir isso um pouco mais."

"O que vai adiantar você cair morto aqui por causa do seu coração quando sobrevivemos ao cataclismo trazido por Hades? Largue dessa teimosia."

"Deixa eu me lembrar e sentir o que eu bem entender, larga de ser intrometido. Ah, e quem é Seraphina?"

O aquariano não respondeu e ruborizou. "Do que está falando?"

"Oras, você gritava esse nome como se não tivesse amanhã, o que na verdade não tinha mesmo. Achei que essa pobre diaba estava lhe perseguindo ou você a estava perseguindo. Hummmmm..então a traça de livros astrológica tem mais interesses do que um bando de papéis velhos e estrelas tão distantes? Interessante, conte-me como ela é."

"Cale essa maldita boca e vamos logo. Isso não lhe interessa, ela não lhe interessa e eu não vou falar disso com você."

"Oras, agora me senti ofendido. Você nem parece que está feliz por estar vivo aqui comigo. Vai me dizer que preferiria que aquele pato idiota que quase nos matou estivesse aqui? Agora me diga, eu não sou a pessoa mais próxima de você? A mais importante da sua vida?"

"Você é o meu melhor amigo Kardia, mas não é a pessoa mais importante."

"Até nessas horas você ainda pensa como um cavaleiro de ouro? Já pensou na possibilidade de Athena estar morta? Seria interessante se ela desencarnasse e apenas Sasha ficasse, seria muito melhor. Ela não teria que sofrer tanto."

"Não estou falando de Athena. Cale essa boca e vamos embora."

"Quem é?"

"Vamos embora."

"Vamos, me conte quem é. Seraphina. Aaaaaaaah, é ela certamente. Não me admira que tenha ficado tão envergonhado quando eu falei dela. Oras, então aqueles gritos eram de luxúria? Dégel, Dégel, eu não sabia que se interessava por essas coisas meu amigo. E você nem vai esperar a moça acordar? Que indelicadeza de sua parte."

"ELA NÃO ESTÁ AQUI E CALE ESSA BOCA, VAMOS EMBORA."

Kardia se assustou com a explosão do amigo e ficou calado, embora estivesse morrendo de vontade de perguntar então o motivo dos gritos. Achou que era algo relacionado à autossatisfação e continuou com seus risinhos irônicos que passaram despercebidos.

Degel ficou calado e continuou caminhando para fora daquele lugar, completamente desnorteado com as lembranças que se misturavam em uma velocidade assustadora. Sentiu suas bochechas queimarem pelo atrevimento que teve em tocar a bochecha direita de Seraphina no suspiro final, sentir aquela pele de veludo na ponta de seus dedos e trouxe o rosto dela bem próximo ao seu. Os olhos marejados dela ainda estavam cravados em sua memória, chorosa pois vira seu corpo se tornar mero receptáculo de um deus e ter se dado conta disso. O próprio Degel chorava, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir e estava quase beijando-a quando o Esquife de gelo foi completado, impedindo que o beijo se concretizasse.

Um grunhido frustrado tirou o aquariano de seus devaneios, somente para ser lançado aos mesmos com mais força. Continuou meditando sobre tudo e parecia meio alheio ao fato de estarem vivos. Seraphina também podia estar viva? Por mais que tenha morrido antes de terem a encontrado? Será que o fato dela o ter reconhecido era uma prova que ela ainda era ela? Será que ela não estava realmente morta, mas apenas em um estado de dormência? Como aqueles contos de fadas que eram contados? Aquilo existia. Era possível alguém passar anos dormindo apenas e acordar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Provavelmente Unity começou suas operações no corpo de Seraphina enquanto ela estava nesse estado de suspensão de vida. Totalmente possível.

Queria encontra-la mais do que tudo no universo, mas não sabia por onde começar. Quem sabe uma consulta através das estrelas? E o que faria caso a encontrasse? Levaria para o seu lar? Mas ele só se sentia em casa quando estava perto dela, o que era deveras estranho pois não era uma habitação e sim uma pessoa. Seraphina, Unity e o mestre Krest eram seu lar. Kardia também era o seu lar, mas como unir todos eles? E será que ele iria querer isso? Será que eles iriam querer isso?

Divagou tanto que nem percebeu as mudanças do clima, a intensidade do sol e a mudança das cores da paisagem.

Em um lugar ignorado, longe de onde Kardia e Degel estavam, uma jovem de cabelos prateados andava errante ao redor, trajava roupas olimpianas surradas e andou até encontrar uma taverna, onde sequer hesitou em adentrar. Chegou até onde estava uma moça e lhe pediu um copo de vodka, que lhe respondeu que não fazia ideia do que seria aquela estranha bebida.

A platinada se desesperou perguntando sobre um tal de Degel e Calvera achou que a pobrezinha tinha perdido o resto do juízo e um pouco do pudor também, já que as suas roupas eram bem reveladoras. Encheu uma caneca de cerveja e ofereceu à jovem que bebera como se fosse a primeira bebida em muito tempo.

"Oi, eu sou a Calvera, como é seu nome?"

"Seraphina."

"Como chegou aqui Seraphina? Posso dizer certamente que não é dessas bandas."

"Não faço a menor ideia." E desmaiou.


	3. Chapter 3

Bom, esse é o terceiro capítulo e temos uma conversa muito interessante da Seraphina com a Calvera. Eu simplesmente adoro estas personagens e acho que tem pouquíssima coisa no fandom com elas. Estão no Gaiden, então que venham as fics.

Seraphina acordou e se deparou com um quarto simples em um lugar ensolarado. Havia muito tempo que não sabia o que era sentir realmente a luz do sol e se deixou aproveitar por alguns momentos. Na verdade, acreditava piamente que estava morta.

O que se deu com Seraphina foi uma espécie de coma dado ao extremo frio do lugar onde morava, como se estivesse congelada, ela não tinha morrido por assim dizer, mas estava inerte e vulnerável aos embustes e intenções do irmão. A garota não sabia exatamente o que tinha se passado, tinham apenas flashes do que supostamente teria acontecido e a lembrança latente de Dégel e da ponta dos seus dedos em seu rosto. Era a única lembrança real que possuía e não conseguiu evitar acariciar a própria face para reconstituir o contato. Tentativa frustrada, claramente. Também não sabia o motivo dele estar lá. Será que iria matá-la? Será que ele acreditava que ela junto com o irmão nessa loucura de restituírem o reino do mar?

Como poderia culpa-lo? Dégel era inteligente, mas era um cavaleiro de Athena que obedecia piamente as ordens de sua deusa e Poseidon era um inimigo conhecido, temido e complicado demais para ser ignorado. O fato de Unity estar tramando tudo isso só piorava as coisas, já que pelo que se lembrava, Unity era o melhor amigo dele, então ele foi enganado duplamente, tanto pelo amigo quanto por ela.

E quem era ela na fila do coração do cavaleiro? Nada. Ela era uma irmã mais velha, uma espécie de conselheira, alguém que só aparecia de vez em quando, uma mulher mais velha com uma paixão proibida e leviana pelo melhor amigo do irmão mais novo, cujo destino estava traçado muito antes de aparecer por aquelas terras geladas.

"_Pare de pensar nisso Seraphina. Não é porque está viva que as coisas mudaram. Athena está viva, as obrigações existem e mesmo que não, quais são as suas chances? Não sabe por que o viu, pode ser que nada seja real, que tenha sido uma ilusão dos deuses para aplacar o momento da morte. Eu queria estar morta. Era isso que deveria ter acontecido."_

Contudo, não podia deixar de notar o calor que sentia quando pensava no cavaleiro e a estranheza que aquilo trazia e chorou copiosamente.

Calvera, em uma espécie de clarividência, adentrou o recinto e foi acudir a moça.

"Seraphina, o que houve? Está sentindo dor? Está com fome?"

"Eu não devia estar aqui." A garota dizia entre lágrimas.

"Mas você não está me incomodando, não é problema algum."

"A questão não é aqui na sua casa, é aqui no mundo, viva. Isso está errado. Eu estava morta há tempos, eu sou um erro do destino. Não entendo que força foi essa, mas eu sou um fantasma, um erro, uma aberração."

"Do que está falando? Como pode ser um fantasma se eu te vejo bem aqui na minha frente? Por que blasfema desta maneira quando diz que deveria estar morta? Se isso for verdade, não acha que foi um presente ter voltado à vida? Já pensou que esta pode ser a sua chance? Uma chance de encontrar aquilo que tanto procura, como o nome que vem sussurrando desde que está adormecida aqui?"

"Desde quando eu estou dormindo?"

"Há uma semana."

"E aconteceu alguma coisa durante este tempo?"

"Claro, a vida não para, certo? Aconteceram várias coisas."

Seraphina teria que tentar extrair a informação com cuidado, já que não sabia quais eram as intenções da garota à sua frente.

"O que deseja saber exatamente Seraphina?"

"Humm..algo relacionado à Guerra Santa?"

"Guerra Santa?" Calvera perguntou espantada.

Seraphina hesitou, não sabia bem ao certo quem era Calvera, na verdade não sabia de nada sobre essa mulher à sua frente, que não havia feito nada além de ajudá-la, mas poderia ser uma inimiga de Athena e ela não precisava de mais um motivo para Dégel odiá-la, já que ela própria, por ter sido o receptáculo de Poseidon poderia e certamente seria considerada uma inimiga também.

"Ah, você fala das guerras dos cavaleiros de Athena, certo? Coisa mais estúpida e cíclica, não acha? É até um sacrilégio com outros deuses chamar aquilo de Guerra Santa. Bom, você deve estar querendo saber dos detalhes do final da Guerra. Bom, aparentemente, outros deuses se intrometeram e alinharam os planetas e ocorreu um lapso no tempo, anulando todas as ações desencadeadas pelos espectros e até retrocendendo algumas coisas. Pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi falar. Excêntrico, mas necessário para colocar esses deuses gregos no devido lugar."

Seraphina ficou temerosa pelas palavras de Calvera: " Você não tem medo de falar assim? Sabe como os deuses são. Não tem medo de sofrer represálias?"

"Se for como dizem, seremos punidos de um jeito ou de outro. E saiba que a fonte de vida e poder deles é a nossa adoração e o nosso medo, já parou para pensar nisso. Claro que aparenta um certo desamparo, mas você não precisa adorar um deus que não fez nada para isso. Athena, pelo que eu sei, merece, mas se ela não merecer mais, é só não adorar mais. Eles só existem e persistem porque acreditamos neles. O poder da fé é a fonte do poder divino." Calvera sorriu e deixou a outra com seus pensamentos.

Sozinha, Seraphina pos-se em meditação sobre tudo o que ouvira. _Alinhamento dos planetas. Será que Degel previra? Talvez não, já que não foi obra dos deuses Olimpianos, mas como eu estou viva? Minha morte pelo que eu saiba não foi desencadeada por nenhum espectro. Como eu estou aqui?"_

Calvera imaginou como sua colega conseguia passar de um estado de completa agitação para um estado de contemplação. Era deveras interessante observar. Ainda não sabia o motivo pelo qual a acolhera, mas acreditava que tinha algo em comum com ela. E toda conversa sobre guerra santa a fez recordar de Kardia e Sasha. Desde aquela visita, nunca mais viu a garota, mas o cavaleiro, ah, ele era uma outra história.

Tiveram encontros posteriores, furtivos e muito agradáveis, já que de acordo com ele, não era todo dia que uma mulher tirava um dente em brasa do coração dele e aquela conexão deveria ser aproveitada de alguma forma.

Ruborizou ao recordar da ousadia do último encontro e lembrou-se do desespero dele em se mostrar vivo, como se soubesse que aqueles eram seus últimos dias sobre a terra, mas ele não parecia com medo de morrer, mas com medo de ser esquecido. Calvera também não era apenas uma taverneira, era uma sacerdotisa e tinha seus poderes, sabia que o cavaleiro morreiria e aproveitou ao máximo para fazer aquele momento valer a pena e sentir o coração dele fervendo e sabiam que se encontrariam posteriormente. Não como amantes, mas como amigos, não era necessária uma ligação física, mas eles se davam bem e aquilo valia a pena como nada valera antes.

E as lembranças de Kardia desencadearam outras lembranças e finalmente ela soube de quem Seraphina falara tanto: o melhor amigo de Kardia. Era ele quem chamava Dégel, traça de livros, quatro olhos também, mas o nome de batismo, se é que ela podia falar assim, era Dégel. Será que era a mesma pessoa? Bom, se Seraphina perguntou da Guerra Santa, tinha relação com algum cavaleiro. Não precisava ser de ouro, mas quais eram as possibilidades de ser a mesma pessoa? Eram incrivelmente altas. Então, uma visita ao Santuário não estava mesmo fora de cogitação.

Bom, eu gostaria realmente de saber o que estão achando da história, se está muito fora do eixo, se está ruim, qualquer coisa. Só quero que saibam que esse é o meu OTP e que eu não vou desistir dele e Calvera e Kardia me chamam muito a atenção. É isso e até o próximo.


	4. Chapter 4

Bom, agora eu estou ficando um pouco mais atrevida! Tem até a sugestão de um shipp yaoi e claro que eu tinha que tentar arrumar algo com o meu Alba-sensei. E recebi comentários LINDOS LINDOS LINDOS. Muito obrigada Mache-san pelo incentivo. Espero que goste desse capítulo

Aquela semana foi simplesmente horrível. Cada dia foi passando com agonia. Nem o fato de estarem vivos e cheios de possibilidades dava a Degel uma alegriazinha que fosse. Ele só conseguia pensar em Seraphina e tudo estava ficando irritante e enfadonho, incluindo seu melhor amigo que não parava de exigir uma atitude dele.

Porém, a rotina do Santuário não pareceu transformada e nem ao menos preocupada com o fato de que todos foram salvos por um deus desconhecido, que não tinha se manifestado, como se fosse um ato completamente altruísta feito única e simplesmente porque os deuses gregos são mais importantes. Uma falácia.

A jovem Athena sobrevivera também e claramente não foi deixada em paz. Não desencarnara como era o desejo de Kardia e parecia cada vez mais arredia em relação à guerra, porém retomaram as estratégias para uma possível ofensiva, nenhuma possibilidade de descanso ou ainda alguma saída pela tangente para poder procurar o que tanto buscava. Não. Ser cavaleiro estava se mostrando algo completamente horroroso e indigno da sua vida.

Convocou-se uma reunião, mais uma, e todos os dourados estavam na Sala de Athena esperando novas ordens, enquanto o patriarca discorria sobre a necessidade de ler as estrelas para montar uma estratégia menos letal e mais eficiente e pediu para que o aquariano o fizesse, o que foi recusado de prontidão.

"Está louco Dégel, recusando uma ordem direta do grande Mestre?" Sísifo indignou-se.

"Eu li da primeira vez – voltando-se ao companheiro- e vi a morte dos meus companheiros por um motivo torpe. Isso não nos ajudou da primeira vez. Será que esse alinhamento, que por sinal não foi visto por mim então podemos dizer que não foi uma divindade olimpiana que o fez, não é uma oportunidade de tentarmos algo diferente e termos uma vida normal, ou uma vida, que seja?"

"O que quer dizer com uma vida normal Aquário? Por um acaso cogita a ideia absurda de abandonar a missão sagrada por uma vida mundana e efêmera? Vã como a maioria dos humanos que percorrem as areias do tempo sem um único objetivo em mente? Ou quando o possuem, sempre se concentram em uma família ou uma única pessoa para amar, como se isso fosse apropriado ou até digno de desejo?"

"EXATAMENTE. É EXATAMENTE O QUE EU COGITO SAGITÁRIO."

"O brado do cavaleiro fez com que todos se virassem para ele assustados. Sísifo estava pronto para colocar o aquariano no devido lugar quando Athena se interpôs entre eles.

"Eu concordo Dégel, plenamente. Fiquei tão surpresa com esse alinhamento quanto todos aqui, o que já mostra que nem os olimpianos controlam tudo como pensam e também creio que nos foi dada uma oportunidade de viver diferente. Mesmo que venha a ser cobrada posteriormente, o que me faz pensar no niilismo das nossas ações. Não que a missão não seja importante, mas porque não nos darmos a chance de viver também? Segundo as nossas vontades – virando-se para os outros cavaleiros – desde que não machuquemos ninguém e estejamos de prontidão. Será que se colocarmos um pouco de felicidade supostamente egoísta em nossas vidas nos esqueceríamos dos nossos propósitos maiores? Será que não seria melhor pois assim poderíamos ter mais o que defender?" Athena questionou.

"Isso pode nos desviar Athena, nos confundir. Podemos nos perder em relações vãs e sem importância." Sísifo racionalizou.

Dégel ficou ultrajado e estava a ponto de explodir com o companheiro de armas quando ouviu a própria Athena vocalizar sua opinião: "Como pode julgar se uma relação é vã ou não? Se ela é sem importância? Isso é muito particular. Isso não é algo que possa dizer Sísifo. Por exemplo: o meu laço infantil com Temma e Alone foi completamente desprezado pelo patriarca que mandou me buscar sem nenhuma consideração, mas não esqueçamos que isso foi um fato decisivo na guerra. Nos foi dada uma chance e eu não creio que seja para guerrear. Vivamos com isso e vivamos também."

Sísifo se recolheu contrariado, mas aceitou o que a deusa lhe disse e quem sabe, até ele poderia experimentar essa história de viver também. Deu uma olhada para o companheiro El Cid e suspirou. Um pouco de tranquilidade não faria mal a ninguém. E não conseguiu evitar a alegria em seu coração quando El Cid correspondeu-lhe o olhar.

Por mais que o encontro tenha sido turbulento, Degel não podia se considerar menos vitorioso. Somente o fato da deusa endossar sua opinião já era de uma evolução absurda, o que não garantia em nada o sucesso de qualquer empreitada que estivesse planejando no momento. Demorou-se na sala meditando sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido. E colocou-se a imaginar se Athena legislou em causa própria.

Não seria de admirar, já que seu receptáculo era uma garota que deveria ter aspirações românticas, mas o que Dégel estava falando? O próprio estava com aspirações românticas. Pegara um livro para levar na reunião, contudo não conseguia se concentrar. Decidiu descer para sua casa para meditar um pouco. Não sabia o motivo, mas achou de melhor tom suprimir o cosmo para passar pela casa de Albáfica e nunca imaginaria a cena que presenciaria.

A garota que sempre entregava as flores para as salas privativas do santuário estava na frente do cavaleiro de Peixes, que exibia uma estranha cor rubra nas faces, como se estivesse envergonhado ou ainda excitado. Ela se dirigia a ele e como sempre ele a rechaçava, contudo, parecia que ele não queria que ela realmente se afastasse, pois como um cavaleiro de ouro, que ainda possuía o "bônus" de não poder ser tocado poderia temer uma mera garotinha? A curiosidade tomou o melhor de Dégel e ele decidiu ver a cena se desenrolar.

"Não faça isso Agasha, pode se machucar. Eu não quero te machucar."

"Não me importo. Queria ter feito isso antes. Não me importo em me machucar desde que seja tocando seu rosto. Deixe-me. Se dê esse presente pela nova vida que recebeu. Por favor Albáfica."

Degel notou que a garota não o chamou de Albáfica-sama, então havia algum laço escondido por ali. E viu quando a garota foi até o cavaleiro e deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios. E ainda a ouviu dizer vitoriosa: "Viu, não me aconteceu nada. Eu tenho certeza que o seu sangue não é tão venenoso quanto pensa, eu vou lhe provar isso. Ou pode ser que o meu sangue possa anular o seu veneno, eu não sei. A única certeza que eu tenho é que a sua rosa não me afetou, que você não me machuca e que eu quero tocar você. Não vou forçar nada, mas medite sobre isso. Eu vou sair, com licença." E ouviu a corrida apressada da garota que dava gritinhos de alegria.

Depois de alguns segundos de extrema admiração pela garota e um pouco de inveja, Dégel ouviu Albáfica dizer severamente.

"Não sabia que o cavaleiro mais sábio do Santuário era dado a espionar os momentos particulares de outras pessoas"

"E eu fico muito feliz que você tenha um momento para ser espiado, Albáfica. Espero muito que não seja o único. E que ótimo que tem uma pessoa corajosa o suficiente para estar ao seu lado - Dégel disse sorrindo - e se retirou.

O cavaleiro de Peixes ficou muito intrigado com o que o aquariano disse, mas não conseguia não concordar com ele, realmente era muito bom ter alguém que não temesse a proximidade com ele, mesmo que isso fosse um prelúdio do suicídio.


	5. Chapter 5

Degel ficou feliz pelo fato de Albáfica estar se entendendo com alguém e não conseguiu evitar a inveja que sentia. Entrou em sua casa e recomeçou os planos de encontrar Seraphina e eles se afastavam cada vez mais da realidade, isso que a sua realidade era composta de deuses e cavaleiros mitológicos com poderes fantásticos.

Não tinha a menor noção de onde ela se encontrava, não tinha como localizá-la, já que o cosmo que sentia era praticamente de Poseidon e ela não tinha sua cosmo energia desenvolvida e as maneiras tradicionais de localização estavam completamente descartadas porque na comunidade dela todos acreditavam que estava morta. Nada parecia conspirar para que ele a encontrasse e nunca se sentiu tão estúpido em toda a sua vida.

E para deixa-lo com um humor mais do que maravilhoso, Kardia adentra sua casa com aqueles modos que sempre a agradaram e pedindo maçãs.

"Você tem comida em casa Kardia. Todos os dias é a mesma coisa."

"Eu não tenho culpa se as maçãs daqui são as mais frescas e não é você que sempre me diz que uma maçã por dia faz bem pra saúde? Dá uma de médico e quando tem que me dar o remédio fica aí todo bravinho? Gelinho gelinho. Estou decepcionado. E outra coisa, quando partimos?"

"O fato de eu saber que maçã faz bem é porque eu li sobre e experimentamos e você melhorou. Não caçoe dos meus poderes, seu idiota. E como assim, quando partimos? Partir pra onde?"

"Oras, procurar Lady Seraphina, meu amigo. E claro, uma dama pela qual eu nutro um certo interesse carnal."

"Como assim procurar Seraphina e de quem está falando? Nunca me contou sobre isto."

"Então acha que tudo o que faço da minha vida eu conto a você? Mas é um senhor convencido. E outra, como me cobra algo sendo que nunca me falou de Seraphina e ela parece muito importante para o senhor. Não digo quem ela é. Hunf." Kardia virou-se de costas.

"Seraphina é a primeira mulher por quem eu tive um sentimento de luxúria. Depois tive um respeito imenso, uma amizade e por fim amor. Digo que ela é o amor da minha vida e não tem um minuto da minha vida em que eu não perceba sua presença. Ela é a irmã de Unity, o dragão marinho que estava na alcova de Poseidon. O mesmo Unity que era meu amigo e que me traiu passando para o lado do deus do mar. E ela estava pairando quando eu a vi pela última vez. Aquela consorte amaldiçoada de Hades quebrou o orialco e o espírito de Poseidon entrou nela. E eu a congelei. Eu fui até ela, queria beijá-la, mas eu a congelei. Eu nos congelei Kardia. Achei que daria tempo de nos beijarmos..ou de eu beijá-la. Porque ela parecia ela mesma no último minuto. Achei que poderíamos nos encontrar no caminho para o mundo dos mortos, mas eu acordei e ela não estava lá. Preciso encontra-la." O aquariano falou depressa.

"Consegue sentir que ela está viva?"

"Sim."

"Então deve estar." Kardia disse resoluto.

"Espere..não acha uma tolice ir atrás de alguém dessa maneira?"

"Tolice é não ir. Eu sei que você é lógico, mas precisa de um empurrão. Todos estamos empurrando. Eu estou, Sasha está. Ela deu a sua bênção, em caso você esteja duvidando da sua sorte. Você negou algo ao patriarca, gritou com Sísifo e saiu ganhando. Até eu que não sei ler estrelas sei que isso é um bom sinal Dégel. E por isso vim aqui para lhe empurrar até quando for necessário. Vamos procura-la. Se você a ama tanto assim, deve ter uma conexão com ela. Se ela parecia ela mesma no final das contas, você superou o deus e trouxe a alma dela de volta. Isso é poderosíssimo e não pode negar." O escorpião disse animado.

"Ela não tem cosmo desenvolvido. Se tivesse, eu já estaria lá com ela, claramente."

"Ué, então você a tocou?"

'VOCÊ PRESTOU ALGUMA ATENÇÃO NO QUE EU DISSE? SE EU IA BEIJÁ-LA NO ÚLTIMO MINUTO, COMO QUE EU TOQUEI NELA? SUA CRIATURA ESTAPAFÚRDIA?"

"Ah...complica um pouco, mas podemos conseguir."

"Como sabe que complica? Como sabe o que podemos conseguir? Como me parece tão esclarecido sobre essas coisas Kardia?"

"Eu sei. Você que acha que eu sou um burro. Oras, a mulher a qual estou procurando tem uma conexão comigo que eu não quero jogar fora e eu tenho certeza que existe porque eu a toquei e ela me tocou. Não pense que eu não tinha alguma experiência com mulheres, meu caro, mas essa mulher é diferente. E eu sempre fui curioso em relação ao feminino."

Por mais que Degel imaginasse a resposta pra essa pergunta, tivesse ruborizado muito, não resistiu em perguntar que espécie de toque que foi.

"Eu fiz amor com elas Degel, por favor. Que pergunta é essa? Acha que eu fiquei lendo a Odisseia de Homero?"

"Elas? Mais de uma? E toda essa falação sobre conexão?"

"Cada um tem uma maneira de se relacionar com o mundo e com as pessoas. Existem pessoas mais fechadas, existem outras mais abertas e cada uma delas é especial à sua maneira. Talvez para mim, Seraphina nem seja tudo o que diz e a mulher de quem eu estou falando nem seja tudo isso para você. A questão é não se fechar para as coisas. Veja o Albáfica por exemplo. Ele tem medo de tocar e interagir. Ele podia ser um traça de livros como você e ter só um melhor amigo, mas não, ele nem amigos possui. Eu não acredito que ele seja tão mortal quanto pensa. Só que ele tem tanto medo e não tem quem o ajude. Precisa de alguém ousado para ultrapassar essa barreira."

"A garota das flores."

"O que falou?"

"A garota das flores. A que traz as flores para as salas privativas. Ela o beijou."

"BEIJOU O ALBÁFICA? ELA? A GAROTINHA QUE VIVE CORRENDO POR AQUI? E COMO ELA ESTÁ? VIVA? "

"Dançando como saiu, acredito que viva seja pouco."

"E como você sabe disso Degel?"

"Porque eu vi, ora essa."

"Degel, você estava espiando?"

"Foi sem querer Kardia."

"Mas quem diria que o nosso leitor de estrelas fosse um enxerido?"

"Eu não sou nada disso. Foi um acidente oras. A ação se desenrolou antes que eu deixasse a casa de Peixes."

"E a capacidade de Albáfica em sentir o cosmo foi abalada por causa da emoção dele?"

"Eu..eu..eu ocultei o cosmo." Degel disse baixinho.

'HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Ocultando o cosmo para espiar e não é enxerido." Kardia se acabava de rir.

'VOCÊ QUER SABER POR QUE EU FIQUEI? PORQUE EU ESTAVA MORRENDO DE INVEJA SEU ENERGÚMENO! EU QUERIA SABER COMO ERA SER TOCADO. RECEBER UM MÍSERO CARINHO. ELA O ! E O MEU ÚNICO E PRIMEIRO BEIJO FOI REPRIMIDO, IMPEDIDO POR MIM MESMO. COM A TÉCNICA QUE ERA PRA SER A NOSSA SEPULTURA.! QUE DIABOS."

"Degel, fica calmo..."

"EU NOS MATEI KARDIA. ELA ESTAVA MEIO VIVA E EU A CONGELEI EM NOME DESSA MISSÃO QUE EU NEM ACREDITAVA! QUE CHANCES VAMOS TER? SE ELA SE LEMBRAR..ELA NUNCA VAI ME PERDOAR." Um soco é desferido. " O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO KARDIA?"

"Cale essa boca e respire, homem de Athena. Pense um pouco. Tem certeza que é você a mente mais brilhante do Santuário? Você deve estar mesmo apaixonado porque não consegue ter o mais simples dos raciocínios. Se você está vivo e estava com ela no gelo e você diz que ela estava viva, como teria matado-a sem se matar? Se você está aqui, ela também deve estar viva! Então você não os matou. Vamos encontrá-la. Não se preocupe com isso. Acharemos uma maneira."

"Estou mesmo ficando louco. Você está agindo racionalmente e eu estou desnorteado. Preciso encontra-la nem que seja para me desculpar, mas não sei o que fazer."

"Geralmente os sonhos nos dizem muita coisa." Ouviu-se a voz de Albafica.

"Ah...ah, Albáfica..eu..."

"Degel, eu nunca imaginaria isso, que você também tivesse uma...parece que somos mais parecidos do que eu pensava. E em relação ao que viu, fiquei tão surpreso quanto todos vocês, acredito que até mais. Nunca pensaria que alguém quisesse me tocar mesmo sabendo dos perigos e que você, a mente brilhante do santuário tivesse sentimentos tão humanos quanto inveja. Mas você pode ser tocado sem pestanejar. Concentre-se na garota e vai poder fazer muito mais." Albáfica surpreendeu-se.

"Como sabe disso?"

"Sonho com a Agasha desde quando a vi pela primeira vez. Os sonhos devem ser levados em consideração. Sentia que ela faria alguma diferença na minha vida solitária, mas não que teríamos que morrer, voltar e ela ter a coragem de vir até mim."

"Então a sua solução seria dormir. Sem fazer nada além de dormir. Como isso vai me ajudar?"

"O que faz você lembrar dela. Algo que você vê que sem sombra de dúvidas te remete a ela?"

"Girassóis."

"Humm..eu entendo de rosas e não girassóis, mas eu sei onde podemos encontrar um campo de girassóis."

"E o que você acha que vai acontecer? Que os girassóis vão me dizer onde ela está?"

"Você tem uma ideia melhor Degel? Porque por mais que você seja a mente brilhante do santuário, não me parece no seu melhor momento agora. Quem sabe você encontra uma solução em uma nova perspectiva?"

Antes que o aquariano respondesse, Kardia falou animado: "Arrume as coisas Degel, vamos explorar."


	6. Chapter 6

Bom, dessa vez temos um ship yaoi e o início da aventura dos cavaleiros em busca do girassol. Temos uns desabafos e mais uma vez Degelzinho sendo voyeur. Espero que gostem

LCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLC

Os três cavaleiros arrumaram suas coisas, sim, porque Albáfica sabia onde era o campo de girassóis e estava curiosíssimo em saber quem era Seraphina e a mulher que Kardia estava interessado, sem falar que precisava de algumas dicas sobre o que fazer em relação a Agasha.

Estavam com as provisões prontas e adentraram a casa de Capricórnio e como por encanto, suprimiram o cosmo, mas nada poderia prepara-los pela cena que se desenrolava, o que fez Degel suspirar e realmente se considerar um intrometido.

"Sísifo, me largue! Isso é loucura, não podemos. Não devemos. Ambos somos homens." El Cid gaguejava, seminu.

"Fala como se fosse a primeira vez que fizéssemos isso. Isso não impediu antes, agora Athena deu a sua bênção. Diga-me o motivo."Sisifo beijava o pescoço do amante.

"Oras, você faltou partir Degel ao meio quando ele disse que queria uma vida mundana e agora está aqui? Explique-se." El Cid se desvencilhou.

"Fiquei com inveja da coragem dele, oras. Espero que ele e Kardia se acertem." Exacerbou-se o sagitariano

"Não é de Kardia que ele está falando, e isso não se aplica ao nosso caso. Era errado antes e é errado agora." El Cid argumentou.

"Como sabe de quem ele está falando e como assim não se aplica? Quer dizer que pra gastar a emoção da batalha tudo bem nos enrolarmos nos lençóis e fazermos amor até desmaiar, mas para ficarmos juntos e aproveitar essa suposta vida que nos foi oferecida é errado? O que seria certo na sua opinião? Porque eu o amo como homem e como companheiro de armas e amigo e eu sei que sou correspondido. Amo o homem que é, amo seu corpo, amo sua persistência, seu foco, sua tenacidade, amo a sua coerência, embora ela não esteja presente neste exato momento, já que me expulsa. Que infernos homem, aceite de uma vez."

O momento parecia tenso, tanto que os três cavaleiros se viram rubros e com a respiração controladíssima. Degel ficou impressionado com o reverberar de sua atitude, Kardia parecia que iria explodir de tanto rir e Albafica se via mais desorientado do que um cego em uma batalha, mas não Asmita no caso e ele quase se enveredou por uma linha de pensamento, mas focou-se no que estava acontecendo à sua frente e quase perdeu o que El Cid estava dizendo.

"É a primeira vez que o vejo tão alterado com algo que não diz respeito ao Santuário em absoluto. Eu estou ponderando porque você é desse jeito. Não aceita quando as coisas são fáceis. Tanto que até tentou argumentar com Athena quando era uma coisa que aparentemente você queria também. E eu nunca iria lhe recusar, sabe bem disso. Apesar de que você é o único homem que eu tocaria. Lembrei-me que eu ainda não tenho certeza que estou vivo, faça o favor de me mostrar." El Cid disse se despindo sorridente.

Os três ficaram mais do que consternados e o aquariano não imaginava que Sisifo e El Cid tinham um romance, aquilo era um romance, mas quando os gemidos começaram, ele teve a real certeza e achou de bom tom sair correndo em disparada para a outra casa, que saberiam estar vazia, já que seu dono se encontrava muito ocupado no presente momento.

Quando chegaram na casa de Sagitário, Kardia explodiu em risadas por causa do rubor nas faces de seus companheiros, que o olharam com uma indignação tremenda no olhar.

"Oras, não me digam pra não rir. Não tem como. Olhem para vocês. São homens e estão com essa vergonha toda e sério mesmo que foram surpreendidos por isso? Albáfica eu até entendo, já que ele não interage muito com o pessoal, mas Dégel, é do lado da sua casa, que é isso homem?"

"Como você podia imaginar isso?" Degel falou debilmente.

"Oras, ali está a fidelidade a Athena em carne e osso e muita luxúria, meus caros. Nunca que colocariam outra mulher à frente dela, mas nenhuma lei fala nada sobre homens, certo?" Kardia respondeu logicamente.

"Como?" Albáfica questionou.

"Calma gente, não achem que terão que se relacionar com homens somente por causa da lei. Os dois se gostam porque sim. É a pessoa. El Cid teve uma namorada antes, uma tal de Mine, Mime, não me lembro bem e ele diz que Sísifo o lembra dela, então ele se apaixonou pela pessoa de Mine em Sísifo, algo assim. Eu prefiro mulheres, pra ser bem sincero, mas toda a forma de amor é justa, não acham?"

"Não é disso que estou falando. Não viu que Sísifo acha que nós dois somos um casal? E eu não tenho nada contra os homens se amarem, oras."

"Sisifo é um Albafica também. Qualquer um que converse com você sabe que tinha algo inacabado em BlueGard, por favor. Até parece. Tanto que El Cid sabia que não era eu, ou por acaso não ouviu isso?"

"Podiam ter achado que era um homem, não?"

"Degel, e se acharem? Você sabe que Seraphina não é um homem, certo? Se ela é irmã de Unity, a não ser que ela seja como aquele espectro que Manigold enfrentou. Você sabe o nome Albafica?!"

O pisciano que já estava pensando em Agasha novamente e adicionando uns movimentos que tinha visto Sísifo fazer, voltou a si respondendo que o nome do espectro era Verônica."

"Seraphina é um homem Degel?"

"Não."

"Como tem tanta certeza?" Kardia instigou.

"Porque eu já a vi tomando banho uma vez." Degel respondeu cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH! Meu Zeus, que garoto danado você era Degel. Eu não acredito que fez isso." Kardia fez troça.

"Mas..mas..ma..mas eu estava pra vir pra cá. Na verdade eu já era cavaleiro e foi logo depois da minha missão com meu mestre Krest e com Madame Garet, logo quando eu arrumei esses óculos. Foi sem querer." Degel tentou se explicar.

"Descreva como foi, oras."

"Como ousa pedir isso Kardia? Que espécie de homem você é?"

"Descreva logo Degel, sabe que estamos morrendo de curiosidade!" Albáfica exclamou.

O escorpião e o aquário olharam para o colega pisciano que ruborizou por pura conveniência e riram muito.

"Depois que a salvei e nos despedimos, ela me pediu para ficar com a mecha dela que a Madame tinha retirado, como uma lembrança dela e eu disse que não precisava. Ela ficou meio triste e eu não entendi o motivo, contudo me falou que precisava ir aos aposentos para pegar seus pertences. Me prontifiquei a acompanha-la e entrei na sala e ela começou a se despir e terminou no banheiro, mas até aquele momento, ela tinha pensando que eu me viraria para respeitá-la e a minha luxúria tomou o melhor de mim. Porque era o que eu sempre fazia, porém naquele dia, depois de tê-la em meus braços, achei que poderia olhar só um pouco. Fiquei com meus olhos cravados naquele corpo que era emoldurado pelos cabelos prateados, claro que eu a via de relance, certo? Ela não podia saber que eu era uma espécie de pervertido, mas eu a vi completamente e ela é a mulher mais perfeita do universo." Degel ruborizou.

"Uau. Não esperava gelinho. Vamos encontrar essa mulher então." Kardia cantarolou.

"Nada disso, antes de irmos, é a sua vez de dividir algumas coisas, meu caro escorpião." Albafica disse.

"Como assim Albafica?"

"Oras, aparentemente você sabe tudo de todos e você? Também não tem uma mulher que quer encontrar? Quem é ela? Como a conheceu? Verdade seja dita, eu ouvi tudo que você e Degel falavam na casa de Aquário." Albáfica respondeu.

"Não sei do que está falando." Kardia desconversou.

"Claro que sabe – Degel interveio – ficou falando de luxúria e ter uma mulher que nutre um interesse carnal. Claro que sabe e ficou esfregando na nossa cara a sua tão falada experiência. Conte-nos Kardia.

"Bom, ela é uma taverneira." Kardia iniciou " e eu a conheci quando fui em uma missão, antes de Sasha despertar como Athena.

"Se envolveu com uma estranha em uma missão?" Albafica perguntou.

"Oras, ela tirou uma presa do meu coração em chamas, não é todo dia que isso acontece." Kardia completou maroto.

"Como assim?"

"Nessa missão, apareceu um sacerdote asteca que queria ser um deus e disse que precisava do meu coração para tal, mas na verdade, a deusa era Calvera, a encarnação de Quetzalcoatl e nós criamos uma conexão muito interessante. Ela é uma deusa mesmo. Em vários aspectos. Não teme a hierarquia dos deuses, é muito inteligente, divertida e tem um fôlego, meu amigo, que eu agradeço mil vezes por tê-la encontrado. E ela é muito interessante para uma mulher.

"Parece que há mais aí do que somente luxúria, Kardia." Degel atentou-se. " E você acha mulheres inferiores?"

"Do que está falando? É pura luxúria, nada mais além de luxúria. Por gentileza. Só estou com necessidade de sentir o calor de uma mulher. Será que é pedir muito? E não, não acho mulheres inferiores."

"Tem certeza Kardia?" Albáfica perguntou

"Claro peixe."

"Peixe?"

"Rosa piranha?"

"Prefiro peixe."

"As mulheres são um enigma, peixinho. Não são inferiores, são diferentes e eu não sei explicar, oras."

"Pra uma criatura que se gaba tanto de saber sobre o sexo feminino, está com um problema sério, inseto do rabo torto." Albafica disse.

"Espera. Para tudo! Meu Zeus do céu, você fez uma piada? Fez uma brincadeira com outra pessoa? Tirou sarro de mim? Dégel, reze porque o mundo vai acabar e não vamos ver ninguém." Kardia riu.

Enquanto o aquariano quase cedeu à tentação de fazer uma pequena prece, Albafica fez um beicinho, bufou e tentou distraí-los. "Então Kardia, diga-nos como a abordou. O que fez?"

"Humm..eu não realmente fiz nada além de ir lá falar com ela. Mesmo quando eu caçoava do trabalho, já que ela era realmente uma deusa e estava como uma taverneira e ela me enxotava, eu sabia que era com um carinho especial. Eu queria vê-la e queria que ela se lembrasse de mim. Queria vê-la nervosa somente por minha causa, despertar algum sentimento nela, nem que fosse para jogar copos em mim." Kardia disse sorridente.

"Acredito que você tenha alguma espécie de masoquismo, Escorpião." Albáfica concluiu.

"Eu só não quero se esquecido."

"Narcisista?"

"Não. Notável, inesquecível, marcante. Só isso! É pedir demais?"

"Em um mundo onde os planetas se alinham praticamente conspirando por nossas vidas amorosas, não é não."


End file.
